Classified/Reels, Punched Cards and Phone Messages
There are 5 film reels, 5 audio reels, 7 punched cards and 3 red phones around the map. Film Reel 1 George Sawyer: Major George Sawyer, personal log. January 20th, 1946. After speaking with Major Staver this morning, I can confirm Operation Stapler has been a resounding success. While our officers met with the Soviet representatives to negotiate the fair split of Group 935's research, our operatives quietly extracted 40 of its scientists and their families. In the coming days, they're to be officially hired as War Department special employees. To our knowledge, the Soviets have yet to realize what we've done. Since the discovery of the depository near Groom Lake in '37, our progress has been minimal. Our hope is that these scientists will provide us the edge we desperately need for our Element 115 research program. All of this would not have been possible without the help of one doctor, Edward Richtofen. When he reached out to us last August, he promised unfettered access to Group 935 research, exchange for providing safe harbor for its scientists. While we may not have secured all the research, we did get the scientists, the brain trust. If we do ever locate Doctor Richtofen, I would like to shake his hand and thank him personally for the great service he has provided to the United States of America. Film Reel 2 Schuster: This is Doctor Schuster, personal log. June 27th, 1947. With the help of Major Sawyer and Operation Stapler, I began employment at the Pentagon. I'm assigned to their 115 division which focuses on R&D of the element. While I am grateful for this opportunity, I have my reservations. Element 115 is a resource that's potentially infinite applications. Yet the only thing these scientists, and the Pentagon, seem concerned with, are our undead experiments. I made it clear to them that my own work with Group 935 was primarily focused on its teleportation technologies. If they wanted my help of that, I would gladly oblige, but the idea of resuming undead experimentation horrified me. The room went silent. Clearly they were not satisfied with my answer. Finally, Major Sawyer asked why. I was blunt, perhaps too blunt, and told them what happened at Griffin Station, about Maxis's daughter Samantha, about the M.P.D., about the undead outbreak, about everything. If we resumed experimentation there was no guarantee she wouldn't take control of them just as she had done the others. More importantly, there was no guarantee she wouldn't kill us all as her father instructed her. I told them all this, and do you know what happened... They laughed. Film Reel 3 Sawyer: I'm just a little confused, Doctor Schuster, you've already successfully established a teleporter link between the Pentagon and Groom Lake. Schuster: (sigh)... The Pentagon to Groom Lake is child's play, a distance of 3,890 kilometers. What we're talking about now is a distance of 380,000 kilometers. Sawyer: But it can be done! Schuster: Of course, Colonel Sawyer! But I had two years to perfect the link to Groom Lake. The timetable you've given me to establish a link to the Moon is far more... aggressive. Sawyer: Do I need to remind you what we're up against? Doctor Richtofen told us about Griffin Station back in '45. From what we've discovered, he told the Soviets the same thing. The Soviets achieved teleportation two years before we did. If they get to the Moon first, they get to claim Griffin Station. Schuster: Yes, yes, I know all about your adorable space race, but need I remind you that if this teleporter becomes operational even a single mathematical error could lead to catastrophic results. Yes, it will take you to the Moon, I have little worried over where it would take you. I worry about when. Sawyer: What?! Time travel? Give me a break! Schuster: Precisely, if the specifications are not exact, we could create temporal rifts with ripple effects that will undo the very fabric of space-time itself. Simply put, dont' rush. Science moves at its own pace. Sawyer: (sigh)... Just get it done, Doctor. You have two weeks before we begin testing. Film Reel 4 Robert McNamara: Washington's words have lingered with me these last few days: "To be prepared for war is one of the most effective means of preserving peace". Mankind has always prepared for war because we face an enemy we know intimately. Our fellow man. In a way, we are the only enemy we have ever truly known. But now, I sit here with the Groom Lake report in my hand and I contemplate an enemy beyond our comprehension. An entity with the powers of a god that can manipulate time space and the very nature of other beings. The evidence is clear, a trail of carnage can be tracked. October 21st, 1945, the Rising Sun research facility. October 28th, 1945, Group 935's Der Riese facility. April 25th, 1956, the Himalayas. Now, I am no stranger to undead experimentation nor their outbreaks, I've read Pernell's reports on the airfield and asylum incidents. The undead may be a concern but they are not the threat. Without a leader, they are mindless and uncoordinated, but the idea of a being that commands an undead army with seemingly unlimited resources that gives the marching orders to strike at any time and any place... (sigh) How do you prepare for war with that? How do you protect America? How do you protect the planet? One of the scientists we acquired from Group 935, Doctor Schuster, I believe is his name, claims to be familiar with the entity. He says her name is... Samantha, this Samantha may be the greatest threat our nation has ever faced. Certainly more than that from the Soviet Union or Cuba for they are just... men. Film Reel 5 McNamara: And my contacts on the ground now confirm it. On October 28th, the entity known as Samantha attacked an abandoned theater in Berlin. This marks her first attack in nine years. The location she chose is interesting. In 1940, the German High Command repurposed it as a Group 935 facility, that makes this the third Group 935 operation that's Samantha has targeted. The Berlin incident has forced us to reevaluate the recent Pentagon outbreak. We had previously assumed it was a contained affair but must now acknowledge the possibility that Samantha played a role. I've made arrangements for the President and Castro to discuss the Broken Arrow initiative. If Samantha poses as greater threat as it seems we must put aside our differences, no nation alone can defeat her. An alliance must be formed, we must reach across the metaphorical aisle. The meeting will be held here the Pentagon in the coming days. Dick will be joining us... for some reason, Jack requested he attend. Regretfully, I'm forced to admit that Pernell was perhaps correct. If we use the Broken Arrow initiative to harness the power of this Element 115, we could build a better world and be prepared for war with this Samantha. I've given Roebuck the coordinates of the Berlin incident for safekeeping, he'll log them along with all the others. Audio Reel 1 Schuster: You made progress Doctor Layman? Layman: Yes? Um... Yes! Yes, Aksum(?). As you know our success with the undead experimentation has been limited. Schuster: Yes, yes, we've achieved the same benchmarks as Maxis but as with his trials they refuse to obey orders. Layman: That's right! We can't control them, we can't make them docile, but I believe I've cracked it! Schuster: I'm listening. Layman: Okay, last month our man inside the Ascension Group sent us copies of Doctor Richtofen's diary. I've been poring over it, following his research and... (A zombie can be heard in the background, seemingly in an aggressive state) Schuster: That doesn't seem very docile to me. Layman: Just watch. Stand back Doctor Schuster. I promise you it's quite safe. (To the zombie, a finger snap can be heard) Layman: Walk! Schuster: Incredible! It's completely subservient. How did you achieve this? Layman: I have vaporized Element 115, brought it to a gaseous state. The specimen inhaled it. Schuster: Inhaled it? Layman: (sigh)... Un-unfortunately, it had to be done while the specimen was still alive. Schuster: While they were still alive?! What heavens man did you... Layman: The soldier was gonna die anyway. Hm... Doctor? Are you alright? Schuster: Oh my apologies, Layman. I'm distracted by the eyes... They're yellow. Audio Reel 2 Sawyer: 10 out of 10 trials. Docile and obeying commands. And it's activated with living subjects. Layman: That's correct, Colonel. Completely subservient. Sawyer: And you've achieved all this with a chemical gas? Schuster: That is correct, Colonel. Doctor Layman has successfully transformed Element 115 into a chemical weapon. Sawyer: Do you know what this means, Doctor Layman, what the potential of this gas could be? Layman: Um... Yes, yes, but more importantly we've gotten these creatures to obey our commands as Richtofen and Maxis would have wanted. Sawyer: Oh, to hell with them! This gas, if you released it over Moscow you could end this Cold War tomorrow. Doctor Schuster, when can we bring this to full production? Schuster: With some additional testing... six weeks. Sawyer: That's perfect. Layman: Hold on a damn minute. That's not what this is all about. A chemical weapon is nothing! We were talking about building an undead army here, how do you not all get that?! It's what I'm supposed to do! It's what I've been ordered to do! Sawyer: What's gotten into you, Doctor Layman? Layman: What's gotten into me?! We're not following her orders, she told me to do this! It's what we have to do, not waste our time with this bullshit! Sawyer: Excuse me, Doctor, do we have a problem? Schuster: No, Colonel, no problem. We'll get it done. Sawyer: Be sure you do. (Colonel Sawyer is heard leaving the room) Schuster: What the devil is gotten into you?! Layman: I'm sorry. I'm not sure what happened. It's that damned diary, ever since I started reading it I'm now hearing things like voice in my head. Schuster: Pull yourself together! This is a major breakthrough, be proud of your work. (Doctor Schuster is heard leaving the room) Layman: Don't worry, I still hear you. They are fools. It will be done. Audio Reel 3 Edward Richtofen: October 10th, 19... Schuster: You've done what, Doctor Richtofen? Richtofen: Oh, I'm sorry. Do you not see the microphone in my hand? Recording for posterity is important. October 10th, 1945. Schuster: You've made a deal with the Americans? Richtofen: Und the Russians, we can't forget them. Schuster: But our work? This war... Richtofen: Ugh... this war is over, Doctor Schuster. It is my responsibility to ensure the work of Group 935 continues. Schuster: These deals... It would mean the end of Group 935. The Americans and the Russians would tear us apart everything we stood for... Richtofen: Everything this organization stood for died the day Doctor Maxis made that infernal deal with the Reichstag! You und I both know this to be true. Listen to me und understand. Our technological development with 115 has the envy of the entire world! These agreements guarantee our work will continue in America und Russia, that they will continue with our scientists at the helm! I am sorry... but for our work to live on, Group 935 must come to an end. Oh cheer up Doctor Schuster, I have asked that you go to the Americans, it'll be good for your... softer side. Schuster: You will not go to America? Richtofen: Nor to Russia. Once Doctor Groph confirmed that the M.P.D. is ready, we will proceed with Operation Shield as planned and then... I have a date with destiny. Schuster: What are you getting out of this deal, Doctor Richtofen? Richtofen: A feeling of fulfillment that I've saved my fellow scientists from the unemployment line or possibly prison. Schuster: Edward, please... Richtofen: (chuckles) Don't you worry about me, Doctor Schuster. I will be well taken care of. Audio Reel 4 Schuster: Log entry 97. August 3rd, 1963. The Matter Transference Device has been realigned... again in order to accommodate additional temporal variables. This is test number 11. Human subject 5: Private Hastings. If the transference facts are correct, Private Hastings will arrive at Griffin Station on August 3rd, 1963. If he arrives at this date, a communication link will be successfully established and we would have confirmed that the teleporters temporal anomalies have been compensated for. Schuster: Are you ready, Private Hastings? Hastings: Yes, sir. Schuster: I can't understand a word of what he's saying with that ridiculous space suit. A simple thumbs-up will suffice Private Hastings. Good! Initiate the transference matrix. (The teleporter is activated) Schuster: Doctor Richards, did it work? Do we have a stable connection? Richards: No sir, nothing. We've lost him. Schuster: That's the fifth man we've lost! This base is rapidly running out of privates! I suppose they're all just dancing around on the moon somewhere in the far future having a grand old time! (Machines begin to make sounds) Schuster: Wait. Wait. What-What's happening? Richards? What did you do? Richards: Nothing sir. Something's coming through. Schuster: Hit the alarm! Get me Pernell! We need soldiers here immediately! (The teleporter is activated) Schuster: Who the hell are you? Where did you come... Wait. No. no. no. It's not possible. Audio Reel 5 Layman: They do not understand, right? They don’t see what YOU are trying to accomplish. I will show them. They want it weaponized? I will SHOW them what weaponized DOES, soon! (laughter) They will know! (Door opens, and Dr. Schuster walks in) Schuster: Dr. Layman, I was told you might be down here. I… Dr. Layman? What are you doing?! Layman: I am doing what I have to do. You all must understand. Schuster: That is the facilities air filtration system! If you release the gas… Layman: Then you will all learn a hard lesson in how disobeying her wishes HAS CONSEQUENCES! (Switch activated, alarms start blaring, gas is heard) Schuster: Damnit! Where are the gas masks?! (now muffled with gas mask on) What have you done?! Layman: I am sorry. I have to get her out of my head. (Zombies screams heard in background) Layman: Goodbye… Dr. Schuster. (Gun clicks) Schuster: WAIT! (Gunshot heard, while Zombies still screaming in background) Schuster: Is this your doing, Samantha? Are you there?! (sigh) They truly do. Punch Card 1 Cornelius Pernell: This is Groom Lake station chief, Cornelius Pernell. Personal log, March 11th 1961. After being unable to get McElroy or Gates to see the light, I hoped my meeting with McNamara would fare better, but I had no such luck. For years now, DoD runs experiments with their 115 division but we are the ones with all the supply. I told McNamara, we have the Fort Knox of Element 115 right next to our nuclear testing site. If we combine resources and work together instead of simply bartering resources, Groom Lake could receive the funding to properly mine the materials and expand experimentation. (sigh)... But no, McNamara was uninterested. Another Secretary of Defense, another bust for project Broken Arrow. Punch Card 2 Pernell: Personal log, February 23rd 1963. The construction of the moon teleporter on going, number of scientists from the Pentagon's 115 division have been stationed on-site here at Groom Lake. Doctor Schuster, head of the operation, continues to be full of surprises. Been telling me these stories about an evil little girl named Samantha, that she can control the undead. I asked Colonel Sawyer about it, he told me to pay it no mind. Apparently everybody's been laughing off Schuster's stories for years now. But then, yesterday, Schuster says he has proof. He claims this Samantha is responsible for several outbreaks over the last 20 years. Rattles off a bunch of names and one of them was the Rising Sun facility. I lost a good man there, Peter McCain, and never got an explanation for it. I decided to investigate this further. Punch Card 3 Pernell: Personal log, July 29th, 1963. I spent the last several months combing through archives and conducting extensive research. And I can't believe what I'm about to say. But this is real. This girl creature, entity, th-this being possesses a very real and very dangerous power. Fortunately, as of now, her attacks have been contained. If she were to choose to unleash... fury, she could wipe us off the map and not just the United States, she could destroy everyone. But there is an opportunity here. To combat this threat, the Pentagon's gonna need to significantly increase their 115 operation. To support that, they'll need greater access to our goldmine at Groom Lake. Project Broken Arrow is the key to all of this, two birds one stone. We'll combat a threat to national security and I'll secure the funding for my program and its operations. Drafting a report on the incidents. Plan to present it to McNamara in the coming weeks. Punch Card 4 Pernell: Personal log, September 3rd, 1963. The discussion with McNamara was a resounding success. His plans for it are bigger than I ever thought possible. (chuckles) Fools... It was so easy, all those hawks over there think about is war. I offered them a morsel, a nugget and had the meeting out of the palm of my hand (laughes) Yeah well good riddance! They'll get their war and I'll get my riches. You want to destroy this Samantha... so narrow-minded, why destroy her when we can take her power and harness it for ourselves... Ugh... the amount of Element 115 buried down there, just imagine what we can do?! We can mold the Earth anew, created in our image. A toast, here's the Doctor Schuster for gifting me this opportunity. When we get the excavator up and running at the test site, I'll be sure to get him access (chuckles) and here's to Broken Arrow and to opening new worlds. Punch Card 5 Pernell: Broken Arrow! Dream of mine for many years. When I joined the company, do you know what I did? When I cut my teeth on? I sent men to their deaths. I was a handler. First for the OSS and CIA. Oversaw ops and I sent in men to die. I was a bow, they were my arrows. Smokey, John "Banana", Peter McCain, "Tank" Dempsey. The list goes on... and on... so many men lost. But my ops were good. Job well done! Pat's on the back for Pernell! So climbed the ladder and eventually became station chief here and spent much of my time now that I think about it, in this very room after we'd mined the Element 115, we'd stored it in here, I would stare at it for hours. (chuckles) And then one day it just clicked. I had to do what Group 935 failed to do. I would build a program to harness its power. I was tired of killing, I wanted to create technological marvels, help humanity improve the human condition and who knows maybe even bring the dead back to life. (laughes) Repair the Broken Arrow... if you will. Now... I have the perfect test subject. Punch Card 6 Pernell: This is Cornelius Pernell. Report 6:39, August 3rd, 1963. Earlier today while Doctor Shuster was performing test number 11, we had an unexpected arrival through the teleporter. We've been unable to verify what year they came from, our struggle with temporal anomalies during teleportation is well documented. But we are certain of where they came from, the Moon. This event alone is baffling enough and is without explanation. But it becomes downright absurd when you take into account that I know two of the four individuals. Corporal "Tank" Dempsey of the United States Marine Corps who I knew personally and was declared KIA after a failed rescue op to recover Peter McCain and Dr. Edward Richtofen from Group 935 who went missing weeks after we formalized the agreement to initiate Operation Stapler. I didn't recognize the other two, but they and corporal Dempsey were in a delusional near catatonic state. Medical evaluation shows they've suffered from excessive Element 115 exposure and quoting our medic I'm not even sure how they're still alive. As for Doctor Richtofen, initially we believed him DOA. Upon closer examination, we discovered his body is very much alive, just zero brain activity. How it came to be that these four men were on the Moon? We may never know. However for the immediate future, we'll be keeping them here at Groom Lake. They are ideal candidates for additional 115 testings. Punch Card 7 Pernell: This is Cornelius Pernell. Report 7:15, October 13th, 1963. I'm filing this report on behalf of Private Gordon. Private Gordon was working graveyard in Hangar 4 where our new test subjects are being kept. At 0300 this morning, Private Gordon reports a "bright blue oval-shaped light beam materialized in the room". Out of said light beam step and I quote "a zombie dress in a World War II German military uniform". This zombie did not interact with Private Gordon but instead slowly walked up to the comatose body of Doctor Edward Richtofen who up until now we've been unable to resuscitate. Private Gordon then observed this zombie touching the body of Doctor Richtofen at which point the zombie... turned to ash and Doctor Richtofen immediately let out a guttural shriek and began cackling. I cannot verify Private Gordon's story but what I can tell you is that as of this morning, Doctor Richtofen is very much alive and he is very animated. So much so we've since had to have him sedated. Red Phone 1 Ludvig Maxis: They are fools... ignorant, petulant fools. They blindly follow him, sheep herded by a false shepherd, a wolf bearing human flesh. They must know not to trust him, it's instinctive. In the darkest recessives of their minds, a voice screams out. Warning them. But they don't know why, they don't know what he did. They were all prisoners of war, left to rot. Nobody cared if they lived or die, so we took them; Group 935. We just didn't know how far he takes the experiments. The amount of Element 115 he pumped through them... I'm surprised any of them survived Siberia. And now, they follow him. Taking orders, the very man who broke them, fried their brains. The MPD, the Aether... it corrupted him, as it did my Samantha. As it does anyone who touch it. The temptation of unlimited power, it will destroy everything. If Richtofen gains control, there will be no turning back. I will be forced to take drastic measures. But they can stop him now, put an end to this madness. They just need to make sure he doesn't make it back here. If only they remember... but they won't, will they? They will help him until the bitter end, beyond the point of no return. Because that is the nature of sheep. Red Phone 2 Samantha Maxis: Hello? It is so quiet here, it's always so quiet. I have been alone, alone for so long. But it is also so loud! All these voices! There are so many und they speak all at once! They are angry, always so angry. They say these things about the future and the past, so many worlds... Daddy, I'm scared. I miss you. I want to be with you and Fluffy. (cries) Please don't be mad at me daddy, I didn't mean to hurt anyone, I don't want to play anymore. I-I just want to go home. But he won't let me, this is all his fault! Bad Edward! Evil Edward! Teddy is a liar! Teddy, bad LIAR! He made me do these things, he took everything from me. Edward wants to come here, the Aether, Agartha. Oh but Edward can not come here, this place is not meant for him. Red Phone 3 Samuel J. Stuhlinger: Hello? Is this thing on? Richtofen? Hey Richtofen! You've been gone from my head a really long time. I gotta be honest, I'm freaking out a bit, man. It's... it's so quiet. I can actually hear myself think, you know what that's like? It's not nice at all. So, listen, buddy, oh pal, we gotta talk. You sent us here of all places but you forgot to tell us what to do! It's dark, it's damp, it's just really filthy. I-I think the roaches are crawling with roaches, how is that even possible?! Wait. Shoot! Am I even talking to the right Richtofen? Oh, it could be the other one, right? Or you're the other other one. Yeah, you know what just, just go talk to your Richtofen pals at the hoity-toity Ricky gang clubhouse and find out what the (static) we're supposed to be doing! Category:Easter eggs